Luna Llena
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Después de la celebración de la Luna Llena, fiesta especial para los licántropos y sus parejas, Winnie se escabulló con Dennis para demostrarle al joven vampiro por qué es tan especial dicha celebración. De esa forma Dennis aprenderá los secretos del cuerpo de Winnie, mientras le enseña los de sí mismo.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:** Después de la celebración de la Luna Llena, fiesta especial para los licántropos y sus parejas, Winnie se escabulló con Dennis para demostrarle al joven vampiro por qué es tan especial dicha celebración. De esa forma Dennis aprenderá los secretos del cuerpo de Winnie, mientras le enseña los de sí mismo.

* * *

 **Luna Llena**

Winnie lo llevaba hacia su cuarto en uno de los pisos más altos del hotel, el que estaba designado para la familia, llámese Drácula, Werewolf, Stain, etc; si eran grande amigos de Drácula, eran considerados familia. Su agarre era suave, cariñoso, pero posesivo, con la fuerza suficiente para transmitirle que no iba a poder escaparse; aquello hizo sonreír a Dennis, ni aunque estuviera loco se escaparía de ella.

Tenía conocimiento de que la fiesta de La Luna Llena era una celebración íntima de los hombres lobos porque incluía a las parejas de éstos, sus Zings, y como Winnie y él lo eran, ella lo llevó. Jamás en sus diecisiete años se sintió tan desubicado en un lugar: todos eran licántropos menos él. Winnie pareciera que le leyó el pensamiento, porque luego de un baile provocativamente lento, lo sacó de la fiesta y lo llevó por los pasillos, recovecos y escaleras del castillo.

Al llegar al cuarto abrió la puerta de madera revestida con metal en los bordes, como de una mazmorra y lo hizo entrar, para luego cerrar con pestillo y lanzarse a besarlo. Lo besaba con cariño e intensidad, dándole pequeñas mordiditas en el labio y acariciándolo de tanto en tanto. Aquel juego de quién podía durar más besando al otro, de quién aguantaría más, era adictivo, y los llevó a subir el nivel.

El cuerpo empezó a calentársele a Dennis, como si lo lanzaran a una gran fogata y los golpes eléctricos donde ella le tocaba subían por su cuerpo hasta el cerebro, aumentándole el ritmo cardíaco. Poco a poco Winnie fue desabrochándole los botones de la camiseta hasta que solo quedó su torso al aire, y él, a su vez, aventuró las manos por debajo de la franela de Winnie, que terminó sacando cuando ella alzó los brazos, permitiéndoselo.

Los besos continuaron y entre caminatas lentas y algo torpes llegaron a la cama, donde la colocó sobre el lecho con delicadeza, besándole los labios, la comisura de éstos y bajando por su cuello, oyendo con su oído vampírico la respiración agitada de Winnie, así como también el latir cada vez más rápido de su corazón.

Sobre el lecho de la cama, Winnie se veía más hermosa de lo que Dennis jamás pudo imaginarse, su aspecto feroz y atlético lo hipnotizaba, era como ver a una diosa que hubo descendido a la tierra. Ella se veía sexy con sólo su brasier negro, destacando su pelaje marrón chocolate; hermosa como ella sola.

No iba a volver a preguntar si quería seguir, no iba a arruinar el momento, ella lo permitió cuando se dejó quitar la camiseta y él seguiría. Se terminó de quitar la camisa y la arrojó a un lado, sin romper la mirada de aquellos ojos azules. Winnie sonrió y se irguió, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una pata. Él se la tendió y ella le besó el dorso y los nudillos; alzó la mirada y Dennis le acarició la mejilla.

Winnie lo besó con pasión recabada, como tentándolo, y el vampiro le siguió, saboreando sus labios con aquel aliento a canela, bajando las manos por la cintura y acariciándole los muslos. No pudo resistir tocarle el trasero a la chica lobo, y ella a su vez le rasgó un poco la espalda con sus garras; a Dennis le dolió, pero le gustó, apretándole más los glúteos a ella, escuchando sus jadeos.

Separándose, Winnie le pasó la lengua por los labios, dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos que a Dennis le pareció muy sexy. Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

—Quítamelo —pidió Winnie.

Dicho y hecho, Dennis alzó los brazos y la tocó con cuidado y deseo, subiendo por su espalda y desabrochándole el brasier. El chico había escuchado que eso era complicado, y tal vez así fuera, pero pensó que se le hizo fácil porque Winnie era su Zing, su alma gemela. La dejó pasar sus brazos para sacárselo y lo arrojó lejos. Dennis sintió su entrepierna explotar, en una erección dolorosa contra su pantalón al ver los senos firmes y pequeños de Winnie, ni tan grandes como para ser exuberantes, pero ni tan pequeños como para no notarse. Simplemente perfectos.

Tomó uno con cada mano, pero Winnie le dijo con la mirada que después. Dennis sonrió, al fin y al cabo, la noche era larga.

Reposándole una pata en el pecho, sintiendo Dennis lo caliente que ella estaba, Winnie la deslizó por su pecho y vientre, sacándole un temblor; se sentía tan bien. Al ella llegar a su cintura, le desabrochó el cinturón y abrió el botón del pantalón, lo tomó por las asas por las que pasaba el cinto y lo guió a la cama, sentándolo en el borde.

Nervioso, Dennis vio la sonrisa lujuriosa de su novia y sonrió con timidez. Winnie le bajó la bragueta y arrancó el pantalón de un tirón, asustándolo y excitándolo ante su salvajez, y ya en bóxer, gimió ante el apretón que ella le dio.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Winnie.

—Oh... —Fue lo único que pudo decir, el tacto de la pata de ella en su erección se sentía tan extraño y placentero.

Con una risa juguetona y deseosa le bajó el bóxer y lo destruyó con sus garras, dejándolo desnudo ante ella. Dennis se sintió apenado por su desnudez, pero lo olvidó cuando ella tomó su erección en las patas, haciéndolo llevar la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir sus suaves almohadillas en su pene. Entonces para mejor, Winnie comenzó a subir y bajar, masturbándolo, sacándole gemidos gruesos.

Pensó que eso era increíble, pero al ella detenerse, Dennis la vio y la encontró relamiéndose los labios con la sonrisa de puros incisivos en su rostro; abrió la boca y él vio, maravillado, cómo ella lo engullía lentamente. «Oh, por la Noche», pensó, al sentir su lengua lamiéndole desde la base hasta el glande, lo que lo hizo sentir indefenso; entonces Winnie comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza, realizándole la primera felación de su vida inmortal.

Minutos después supo que se iba a correr y no quería, no aún, pero su voz no le respondía, sólo podía usar sus ojos para observarla subir y bajar. Luego Winnie le apretó los testículos y engulló el pene de Dennis por competo, hasta que su labio tocó su pubis.

—Dioses, Winnie —gruñó Dennis, tomándola por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y pegándola lo más que podía. Varios de sus colmillos se le clavaron en la piel, pero se curó al instante.

Las garras de Winnie se clavaron en sus muslos para profundizar la felación, Dennis jadeó tan fuerte cuando eyaculó que las piernas parecieron perder los impulsos nerviosos. Ella se separó poco a poco con un rastro de esperma en el labio que se limpió con una lamida.

Aquel gesto sexy y provocador despertó algo en Dennis, su erección que empezaba a volverse flácida revivió. « _Resuerectó_ , aleluya.» Se puso de pie e hizo sentar a Winnie en la cama, ahora le tocaba a él. En la cama, ella se recostó y Dennis le sacó el cinturón, desabrochó el pantalón de botones con un tirón y se lo sacó a ella; las bragas de Winnie eran negras también, pero no las apreció mucho, porque se las quitó.

Ella abrió las piernas con una sonrisita traviesa, pero Dennis no tomó su premio todavía, se inclinó y empezó a besarle las suaves piernas, los muslos y cuando llegó a su entrepierna, lamió desde el vientre hasta sus senos y bajó con pequeños besos. Las respiraciones agitadas de su novia eran estimulantes; Winnie lo dominó por un momento, pero ahora era su turno.

Vio su intimidad y la línea divisoria de ambos labios, decidió tocarla con cuidado, y escuchó un gemidito de ella. Separó los labios un poco e introdujo un dedo, lento, oyéndola, y una vez lo metió completo, sacó e introdujo de nuevo. Poco después lo sacó y lamió, estaba tibio, cálido; metió dos, repitiendo el proceso.

—Dennis, por favor...

Comprendió, quería que lo hiciera de una vez. Obedeciendo, le abrió las piernas un poco más y lamió, la lubricación de ella se sentía bien en su lengua. Con una mano abrió los labios vaginales y metió la lengua en su vagina, con cuidado, lamiendo todo; ambos pares de labios se movían al ritmo de su lengua y sentía el palpitar de sus cavidades e himen en ella. Movió la lengua en círculos dentro de ella, centrándose en qué movimientos le hacían sacar gemidos más altos. Quince minutos después, ella acabó y su descarga le inundó la boca, no tenía sabor, pero le pareció lo mejor que había probado. Tragó.

Se levantó y la vio ahí, débil y jadeando, desprendiendo tanto calor y sensualidad que empezó a entender por qué antes los vampiros cazaban humanos, aquella sensación de control era embriagadora. Decidió aprovecharla.

Tácitamente le dijo que se diera la vuelta y Winnie, dándose cuenta de su mirada lujuriosa, lo obedeció. En cuatro, en la cama, Dennis sintió unas enormes ganas de poseerla, pero se abstuvo; aún quería más de ella. Lo que le iba a hacer lo había visto en una clase de educación sexual. Cuando vio su trasero ahí, esperando por él, lo acarició y apretó un glúteo, pasando un dedo con cuidado por su entrada; lamió su dedo hasta que quedó totalmente lubricado y lo introdujo muy despacio.

El gemido de ella fue más de confusión que de placer, pero al meter el segundo ella gimió de gusto. Lentamente los metía y sacaba, y dentro los estiraba para relajarla y habituarla. Dos minutos después, sentía los dedos hirviendo.

Se inclinó sobre ella, rozando su erección contra su vagina, besó su espalda hasta que llegó al cuello, con un brazo se sostenía en la cama y con el otro la abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Te gustaría? —le susurró.

—Hazlo —rogó Winnie.

Volviendo a erguirse, Dennis tomó su erección y la presionó contra la entrada de Winnie, separando un poco sus glúteos para que la recibiera toda. Poco a poco lo introdujo en el ano de la chica lobo, checando la expresión de ella; lo hizo muy despacio hasta que entró completo, y él jadeó por lo caliente que era dentro y apretado. Se fue moviendo muy despacio, mínimo, hasta que vio que la expresión de dolor de Winnie se volvió de placer, comenzó a embestir de forma torpe, era la primera vez que tenía relaciones con alguien, y amaba que hubiera sido con Winnie.

Ella se relajó y alzó más el trasero, apretándolo con cada embestida para que ambos sintieran más ante la inexperiencia del chico. Uno, dos; uno, dos; uno, dos; era un ritmo, si bien no uniforme, constante. Varios minutos después, se detuvo, estaba seguro de que se iba a correr de nuevo y esta vez no quería.

Sacó su erección con un plop y masajeó las nalgas de la loba antes de frotar su glande contra la vagina de ella. Estaba caliente; dioses, parecía que Winnie iba a explotar, quemaba de una forma deliciosa.

Esta vez lo introdujo con suavidad, a diferencia de su ano, su vagina estaba lubricada tanto que el glande entró con rapidez, pero se detuvo de golpe al tocar el himen. Hizo un poco de fuerza y la empezó a penetrar de verdad.

—Ah...

Lo escuchó, pero siguió, se sentía tan bien. El glande entró por completo.

—Dennis... Ah...

Alzó la mirada y la vio con el ceño fruncido, la pelvis lo más alta que podía y las garras desgarrando la sábana. Le dolía, y después vio la sangre.

—¿Me detengo?

—No, no, Zing-Zing —jadeó—. Sigue. Y después túmbate.

Asintió. Siguió adentrándose hasta que con un gemido adolorido final y gotas de sangre en las sábanas, su pene consiguió romper por completo el himen. Los jadeos extasiados y deseosos de Winnie eran embriagantes; y él, siguiendo un impulso, tomó a la loba de las piernas para dar una embestida que lo introdujera de golpe, sacándole un grito a ella al chocar en un segundo su pelvis contra la propia.

Winnie se dejó caer en la cama, saliéndose de la conexión entre ambos y se dio la vuelta, lo miró con unos ojos traviesos y le dijo que se tumbara. Él lo hizo, quedando acostado, delgado y larguirucho, ante la mujer lobo que se alzaba sobre él.

Entonces Winnie se sentó a horcajadas sobre Dennis, tomó su erección, la posicionó en la entrada de su vagina y poco a poco se fue sentando hasta que lo hizo por completo; su erección desaparecida en ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como habituándose a tener a Dennis dentro, y Dennis parpadeó tratando de contener su carga ante el calor de ella.

Winnie comenzó a moverse, dando pequeños saltos y meneándose en círculos, quitándole gemidos al chico que le acariciaba las piernas, muslos y cuerpo; Dennis siguió subiendo y le apretó los senos, obteniendo gemiditos de ella, mientras los movía en círculos.

Winnie se inclinó y lo besó. Dennis la abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo los pechos de ella contra su propio pecho mientras la besaba, intercambiando fluidos, sudor y saliva en aquella danza de cuerpos bajo la luz de la luna llena que se colaba en la habitación.

La amaba.

La amaba más que a nada, más que a su vida, más que a su ser.

Dennis daba pequeñas embestidas cuando ella saltaba, los jadeos de ambos daban en la cara del otro.

—Winnie, voy a correrme —dijo Dennis—, déjame que lo saque...

—No —respondió—, hazlo. —Lo miró a los ojos—. ¿No lo has pensado? ¿No has pensado que quiero que te corras dentro de mí? ¿Quieres, Risos de Fresa? ¿Quieres correrte dentro?

Oh, por la Noche, hasta para hablar sexy ella se veía hermosa. Y sí, quería, quería que ella tuviera todo de él. No sabía si podría embarazarla, pero lo dudaba, si Winnie decía que lo hiciera, confiaría en ella.

Con unos saltos más de ella y embestidas de él, Dennis cómo Winnie soltaron sendos gemidos al terminar; la eyaculación de Winnie le mojó el pubis a él y la de él lo manchó un poco cuando ella se sacó el pene del chico, dejando un hilo blancuzco en su vagina y su pelaje. Los últimos chorros la mancharon mínimamente, pero ella se limpió con un dedo y lo lamió. «Si no estuviera tan cansado, se lo haría de nuevo.»

Winnie se tumbó sobre el pecho de Dennis y suspiró.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo.

—Increíble —concordó Dennis.

—Te amo, Zing-Zing.

—Te amo, Winnie.

Y dos minutos más tarde los dos cayeron dormidos bajo la luz de la luna llena. Aquella noche quedaría grabada a fuego en sus almas y más aún en sus cuerpos.


End file.
